Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is the pony-tailed protagonist of Xenogears. He begins the game as a villager of Lahan Village. Xenogears tells the story of a young man who has no past and his epic quest to learn the truth. He learns the harsh truth of his existence on the planet he was born, church officials abusing their power, the church collaborating with the government for the greater evil, the government and the military are a psychopathic and dangerous cult which doesn't actually care about humanity and aims to kill everyone, the truth that the planet is being destroyed, and religion is a lie and humanity is praying to a god which doesn't exist in the same way they think it does. He also finds humans acting like barbaric animals, eating contaminated flesh, obsessed with greed, and living in ignorance and lies. Essentially, humanity is following an entire corrupt system of brainwashing built on hate, suffering and death. Fei is also referred to as the Contact, one of the continuous reincarnations (and final reincarnation) of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash. Abel was the first human being to make contact with the Wave Existence through the Zohar. Fei would be the final incarnation of Abel - once the Wave Existence was freed, the gene pool returned to normal. In other words, Fei is symbolically Abel from the Book of Genesis and the first human to be killed by humanity. Personality Fei is traumatized, has an identity crisis and psychological damage. Having lost his home and being outcasted by his own community, Fei begins the game depressed, self-loathing and suicidal. Fei calls himself a "pitiful excuse of a man". Fei struggles to find a reason to live and is looking for a place to belong. He is a very naive, nescient and psychologically damaged teen, unaware of the world he lives in, living in a small and secluded village. Fei knows absolutely nothing of the world outside Lahan. However, throughout the game, Fei gains strength, bravery, courage and wisdom. Fei becomes a seeker of truth and a preventer of System Deus. Fei experiences frequent periods of memory loss and unknowingly has a split personality Id, a powerful individual who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish at a critically young age. This pain split his mind into three personas, designed to map to the Freudian ideas of the id, ego and super-ego: * the monster Id * the childlike "coward", and the * artificial persona Fei, designed to shield the coward from reality. Fei enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. It is noted in Perfect Works that Fei loves animals. Background 18 years ago (9981), Fei was born to Khan Wong and Karen Wong. 14 years ago (9985), Karen awakened as Miang Hawwa and she aggressively experimented on Fei's soul and spiritual fusion when he was a little boy. Fei was taken to testing labs and hurt mentally and physically as a result of these cruel and sick experiments, causing much psychological damage. It is implied Fei was subjected to injections, chemicals, circumcision (male genital mutilation), and mind control, which left a psychological scar and trauma on his psyche. 10 months after this (still 9985), Grahf attacked due to Fei's power running berserk from Miang's experimentation. Karen was killed, Fei saw his mother die protecting him and was traumatized, creating Id, and Fei was taken away by Khan. Khan took Fei away and began travelling with him for 8 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Grahf, who was tirelessly searching for them. Along the way, Khan taught Fei everything he knew about the martial arts, but sadly, that wouldn't be enough. In 9993, Grahf eventually found them, and when Fei turned into Id again, Grahf took control of him. Khan pursued them across the world for three years as Grahf turned Id loose on civilizations such as Elru in order to cause chaos and destruction, as well to strengthen his abilities. In 9996, Khan caught up to Grahf and Fei/Id. Grahf possessed Khan. Khan dropped off Fei in Lahan in order to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Disguised as Wiseman, Khan sent Fei to Lahan Village. Essentially, Khan/Grahf/Wiseman are all the same being. Fei had no memory of his life prior to being 15 years old. Fei enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. Xenogears Fei is living a pleasant life in Lahan, and is awaiting the marriage of his two best friends, Alice and Timothy. One night, while visiting the local doctor, Citan Uzuki in his home on top of a nearby mountain, Fei is shocked to find a group of Gears flying towards Lahan. By the time Fei makes it back, the entire town is burning on fire as the Gears storm their way through the village. Fei finds an unmanned Gear nearby, and, despite Citan's protests, gets aboard; Fei has some success fending off the attackers. However, when he sees his friend Timothy shot and killed, a new personality awakens in Fei, causing the Gear to go berserk - the entire village is destroyed, killing many of the attackers, as well as Alice, in the process. A distraught Fei is forced to become a village outcast and decides to leave the ominous pink Gear behind. Fei flees to Aveh alone to avoid possible enemy reinforcements. After the destruction of Lahan Village, Fei joined with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris and, ultimately, System Deus. It is soon learned that Fei has a monster living inside him: himself. Like Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fei is able to (involuntarily) become Id, a very powerful character who is the product of Fei’s pain and anguish at a critically young age. However, for a brief period of time in Disc 2, the power of "Id" could be harnessed due to the help of one of the three sages of Shevat. System Id allows Fei to build up infinite AP and thus utilize three power moves. He ultimately finishes off Ramsus while under "System Id"; this mode utilizes Nanotechnology by Fei wearing a restraint that would prevent Id from gaining control. After “Old Man Bahl,” another sage, repairs Fei’s Weltall, it becomes Weltall-2. This is the third strongest Gear in the game, second if it is in System Id, since it’s essentially Id in this state. The player is able to use System Id until Fei encounters The Wave Existence. After a final confrontation against Grahf and coming into contact with Zohar, Weltall-2 becomes Xenogears. Fei is a complex character with many issues, which he is able to resolve as his journey continues. One such issue is the being known to him as Id, that resides within him. Fei wants nothing to do with Id, but he still feels responsible whenever Id becomes loose. He later learns from Id himself how he came to be. Once Fei learns to accept things and become one with all of himself, he becomes a powerful warrior with immeasurable combat skill and ability. His love for Elly was small at first, as he sometimes asks why he seemed to know certain things about the Solarian woman he met during his self-imposed exile after destroying Lahan. But after many times in their journey, their combined affection grew until they were able to return to Ignas after finally destroying the Urobolus Gene creature and restoring the gene pool of Ignas’s human population to balance, along with their time together in the Yggdrasil. This love aided them in many of their trails, and no doubt in the end of the game, they will endure no matter what dangers await them. Nothing can separate them, as the case of their previous incarnations, Fei’s love for Elly, and her love for him has existed for ten thousand years (10,000 years) and will continue until the end of the world. Gameplay Fei is a balanced fighter, although his ETH-DEF and ATP are low, and his Gear is Weltall, which is destined to become the Xenogears. Fei has the most powerful combos in the game, as well, and decent ATP-up and DFP-up "Chi" spells, along with a few offensive ones. In battles, Fei fights in bare fists and his fighting style is based on Bajiquan where he can utilizes powerful punches and elbows and few of his kicks such as a Double Foot Stomp and a slow version of somersault kick when using his deathblows. He can also use a headbutt to his opponent when using both Ryujin and Koho. Upon using elemental deathblows, Fei has the most elemental deathblows to his arsenal and can be seen using multiple guided shots as a wind damage, a single punch to ground to make a earth damage, his drill kicks are embedded with fire after charging himself with flames to make a fire damage, most of his punching blows are creating ice as the final blow comes with deadly ice damage, his kicking moves contains light damage to make a deadly heel explosion and lastly his final deathblow, Yamikei which is his most powerful and damaging move, Fei switches his fighting style to that of a drunken stance which is based on Zui Quan where he summons dark spirits to surround his opponents to make a massive heavy damage. In Gear battles, his Gear, Weltall and his Omnigear Weltall-2, he fights bare fists and using punches and kicks to make a damage to his opponent. He also gains System Id from his Omnigear to put himself into System Id mode to take three of his powerful abilities in every turn until this mode will worn off. The first move is to make multiple punches and kicks and makes deadly wave, the second move goes for a multiple of kicks and knocks his opponent with a heel drop to make a heavy damage and lastly the Kishin, which it charges himself and hit his opponent heavily with five powerful blows. Near the end of the game, after Xenogears-Id becomes Xenogears which both Fei and Id merge into one personality, most of his moves are used in two or three blows when using its moves to makes a deadly damage to his opponent, his unlimited moves are permanently based on System Id and two of its moves can do two or three powerful blows. His final ability is to charge itself to make multiple punches on his opponent and creates an aura ball of fist on its hand to make a devastating blow on its downed opponent. Deathblows *Raijin: - 4 AP *Senretsu: - 5 AP *Hagan: - 5 AP *Hoten: - 6 AP *Tenbu: - 6 AP *Ryujin: - 6 AP *Koho: - 6 AP *Fukei: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP *Chikei: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP *Kakei: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP *Suikei: - Water Elemental, 7 AP *Kokei: - Light Elemental, 7 AP *Yamikei: - Darkness Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "Shut up! What do you know!? When I came to I was surrounded by piles of rubble... I didn't remember what had happened or what I had done. I remembered absolutely nothing. All I knew was that my hands could still feel what they had done. The only thing that penetrated the Gears barrier were screams... Screams accompanied by the stench of blood, the sound of crushing bones, and my own curses." * "Look! Look at my hands! Can you hear their voices? Can you understand this feeling? The feeling of having destroyed your village with your own hands...? Of not being able to do anything for the children left behind...? Now they have nothing... I have nothing... I have nowhere... no one... I didn't want to get in it... I had no choice... There was no other way..." * "I thought I didn't have a path that I could take laid out before me. But like he said, that's just running away. I must find my own path." * "Probably deep inside, I'm not really trying to help. Somehow, I get the feeling that all I've done I did because I wanted to be needed. That if I did something for them... then maybe, I'd have a place to belong... There's a side of me that comforts itself like that. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. But, that doesn't mean I really want to help either. It might not be 'nothing', but it sure isn't the 'whole' either. I'd been drifting, led around until I met you, Elly. Now, we're stranded out in the ocean. I'm sorry... I got you involved..." * "Godammit! We weren't born to be used by them! We didn't come all the way to Solaris for that! I, we, everyone... we just want to make a place where we can belong... That's what we were fighting for... But now..." * "Dreaming... I was dreaming... Perhaps it may have been but a long forgotten memory... A dream... A memory... Things remembered when one is asleep... Things forgotten when one is awake... Where the deepest layers of memories become the outmost layers of one's dreams... Which are reality? Which are illusions? One cannot tell until one awakes... Or perhaps they are, at the same time, both truth and fiction... A vast nebulous... With no boundaries... An emptiness equivalent to my own existence... I dreamt such a dream... A long... Never-ending, dream." * "That dream changed me... That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was. I think I know now... What I have to do... That long, long memory of a dream... Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..." * "I have not lost hope in humans as much as you have, Krelian... Someday humankind will come to understand one another! I sincerely believe that!" * "But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why humans have free will!" * "Well that's alright too... We don't have to be perfect. Actually, being imperfect makes mankind live by helping each other... That's what being human is... That's mutual understanding! That's 'unity' and 'love'... I'm glad... no, I'm proud... to be human!" * "Elly... That isn't wrong. To sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing... Even if it were to benefit yourself, it's no problem. There will always be a person healed... One or the other... Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one. It was you, Elly, who taught me that. I believe that is what it means to be human. I can now understand the true importance of it. I don't know if it's the right answer or not... But we have a lot of time to think about it. What Krelian himself was looking for all along... We will find the answer to it all... ourselves..." Trivia *Fei is based on the legendary Chinese hero Wong Fei-hung of Guangdong, China. His name in katakana is written exactly the same as the Chinese hero. Because of this, his name can also be written as "Wong Fei Fong". *His fighting style is a mixture between Bajiquan, Jeet Kune Do and Chinese Kempo. In his Yamikei deathblow move, his fighting style changes to Zui Quan when using this ability. *Fei's Hagan and Kakei move is based on Liu Kang's kick techniques in the Mortal Kombat series. *Some of Fei's fighting abilities is based on Lei Wulong from Tekken. Both pony-tailed men use headbutts during battles and in combat. Gallery Xeno-fei-expression-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-face-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sd-sketch.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong2.png|Portrait. FeiSad.png|Fei sad. KarensBlood.gif|Karen's death traumatizes Fei. FeiBoy.gif|Fei covered in his mother's blood. KidID.png|Id is born. FeiCries.png|Fei crying alone. FeiPainting.gif|Fei painting. FeiL2.gif|Fei. FeiPendant.gif|Fei has a vision. 51-grahf62.jpg|Fei has a vision. FeiScream.png|Fei screaming in mental pain and anguish. FeiID.png|Id. Fire.gif|Elly and Fei. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. CanYouRun.gif|"Can you run?" Run.gif|Fei and Elly run. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly. Feisa.png|Fei. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Fei and Elly return to their planet. EllyFei2.png|Fei and Elly return to their planet. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters